


Juju

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [122]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby decides Tony needs some new mojo since he's "obviously" struggling in the ladies department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juju

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/1/1999 for the word [juju](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/01/juju).
> 
> juju  
> An object superstitiously believed to embody magical powers.  
> The power associated with a juju.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> This can be seen as a sequel of sorts to [sedulous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7712344) and is also dedicated to jane_x80 for her lovely Interlude story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7693036).

# 

Juju

“Tony! Tony! Tony!” Abby bounded up the stairs to meet him at his desk.

“Hey Abbs, what’s up?” Tony asked softly.

“I got you something.” Abby continued, thrusting her hands out that were holding the gift, so that Tony could see.

“What for?” Tony asked suspiciously. Not that Abby wasn’t known for random gifts, but she always had a reason and he was concerned why she’d be giving him a gift.

“It’s just something to help you with your struggles.” Abby shrugged dismissively.

“What struggles, Abby? What are you talking about? I’m fine.” Tony leaned back in his chair, arms wide to show how fine he was.

Abby looked him up and down. “And what a fine specimen you are. Come on take it.” Abby shoved the present into his hands before grabbing him and dragging him off into a quiet corner with no prying ears.

“What’s really going on, Abby?” Tony questioned even more seriously now.

“I couldn’t help, but notice you haven’t been bragging about your women recently. I found this really cool thing that increases attraction between two people. I thought it would help you get over your dry spell.” Abby explained in a hushed whisper.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Abby.”

“You don’t have to be strong, Tony, you can tell me when you’re not getting any. I understand.” Abby comforted.

“No, you really don’t Abby.” Tony stared at the box with dread.

“Open it, silly.” Abby demanded.

Tony looked at the box and then at Abby. There was no way he was getting out of this without either telling her about Gibbs or opening the package. Deciding the package was the lesser of two evils, he ripped the wrapping paper and took off the lid on the box. Staring inside the box, he questioned. “What is it?”

“It’s a juju. It has magical powers that help with attraction as I explained.” Abby pointed at the little statue.

“I really don’t need help in that department, Abby. I’m fine.” Tony sighed.

“Then why haven’t you been dating like you were. Did you settle down with someone and not tell me?” Abby glared at him.

Tony sighed more than done with this conversation. “Thanks for the gift, Abby.” He continued as he walked back to his desk.

“Don’t think this is over, yet, Tony.” Abby called after him, but knowing she couldn’t interrupt him more without incurring Gibbs wrath as they were in the middle of a case.

Tony couldn’t wait for the day to be over. This case was just dragging and now he had a juju whatever that was. It mostly looked like a fertility statue or something. He honestly had no idea why Abby thought he needed such a thing. He couldn’t wait for the case to be closed, so that he and Gibbs could go home and enjoy each other. Who knows maybe the juju would make their next time more passionate though Tony doubted it really had any magic power despite Abby’s claims.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> [Implacable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8383180) follows after this one.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
